Organizations typically endeavor to become more efficient in operating regardless of the organization domain. Organizations also typically implement various systems, such as software systems, in carrying out particular operations. These systems may be initially expressed through documents describing operation of the systems. These documents may include lists of requirements that the organization desires in order to design the system as intended. The requirements may be described by requirement statements. Conformity and consistency in the structure of requirement statements describing various aspects of the system may be desired to allow clearer system descriptions, which may facilitate system development. However, in some circumstances, multiple individuals or groups may create requirement statements for a particular system, which may lead to inconsistent requirement statement structure.